


At That Place (Does It Really Mean Nothing To You?)

by pastelgalaxies



Series: 11/19drabblesandoneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, sequel to like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxies/pseuds/pastelgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets her out of social media again, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At That Place (Does It Really Mean Nothing To You?)

**Author's Note:**

> this one's really short, but I felt it's enough, so...

Tsukishima Kei is on panic. He had done something so unlikely of him an hour ago and now he can't get himself to sleep. "Uncool, uncool, uncool," he keeps on mumbling, while tapping gibberish on his smartphone. After erasing a whole sentence in his reply attempt, he then finally loses it and throws his phone to his room's carpeted floor.

"This is so d crazy. Am I really going to involve myself in an illicit relationship with my ex?!"

Even rational people like him could overreact, but he still believes that something with a 0.1% probability of happening could still turn situations upside-down. Hitoka replying to his private message sent earlier is a concrete example of such, but the stupefied Kei still couldn't process the content of the reply even more than the actual act of his ex-girlfriend replying.

_Sure. Rather than a cafe, how about our usual place?_

_Sent 19:27  via mobile_

He had avoided that place for the past years. Of course, because of Hitoka, for one. But another reason is that he feels like his pride is weighed down just by the sight of it from afar. It especially intensifies at night. Right now though, that wouldn't really matter anymore: Since he had his pride on the line from the very moment he tapped the send button on the messenger application.

With a deep sigh, he picks up his phone from the floor. He swiftly goes through his sentences again, angrily taps the send button, and lazily plops himself on his bed. "Ah, whatever."

_-_

Hitoka stops playing with the grass at her feet.

"Sorry that it's getting kind of awkward, Tsukishima-kun." Hitoka adjusts a few strands of her bangs away from her eyes. "Nothing's changed, I'm still no fun in conversations. Ahaha."

Kei chuckles, "You don't have to apologize for that. Really."

Silence drags on for a good few minutes, until Hitoka raises her right hand up in the air like she attempts to grab a few of the lights scattered in that cold night sky. She then speaks up, "For all those times that we stayed here, have you really wished for something?"

"Not really."

Kei internally curses himself, here he is again, being that spineless kid who made Hitoka cry. They may be much older now than when they had last visited the riverbank, but everything currently feels like dejavu. He gulps, and speaks up, "But I think I at least had one serious wish."

"That's a relief."

Kei coughs, turns to Hitoka once again and asks her, "That guy-"

"Who?"

As if she had read what was inside Kei's mind, her eyes widen, then she suddenly bursts into laughter. "Ah, Lev is a really nice guy. I met him in the university I was attending in Russia."

"You guys dating?"

She nods. "Are you planning on stealing me back?"

Kei covers up his embarrassment by fake coughing. "Where did you learn how to tease people like this?"

"People change, Tsukishima-kun." She giggles. "But don't worry, just like this meeting, what I said doesn't mean anything." Hitoka stands up, brushes off the grass on her skinny jeans. "Thank you for the invite. I don't mind doing this often, but-"

Kei is convinced that it really isn't the same Yachi Hitoka from before. Her expressions now aren't the same genuine ones that easily shows pure and honest feelings. To Kei, the new Hitoka looks like she's just showing a strong facade to make him feel regret. Although, the young man could still see that there's something else deep inside: Since the span of years they went out as a couple is no joke.

 "See you tomorrow then. I'll be waiting here."

"Yeah. But I think it will be the last time, Tsukishima-kun."

However, Kei is sure that this will not be the last time. He could foresee the things that may happen onwards and he is more than ready to face unlikely situations that he could get in. He simply could not let things between him and Yachi Hitoka to just end like this. He's felt so much regret to take a step back now.

It may not be exactly the case, but he thinks he has changed enough to deserve stealing her back.

-

_Pathetic as it may sound, I wish you'd keep on coming back to me, whatever happens._

 


End file.
